disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Zongo the Pirate Monkey King
Zongo the Pirate Monkey King is a minor villain featured from the TV series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He first appears in the episode "The Monkey Pirate King". Background History King Zongo is a rowdy talking monkey who was crowned by the Pirate Monkeys as their king.Much of his background is shrouded in mystery. He is one of few Pirate Monkeys who can speak. Personality Zongo tends to be very loud and energetic. He dreams of finding the perfect hideaway to guard his golden monkey treasure and soon learn the perfect place Pirate Island. But after his defeat at the hand of Jake and his crew during his debut,Zongo now desire a ship fitting for himself and his crew. Powers and Abilities *'Expert Strategist': King Zongo has demonstrated amazing cleverness, as he has showed feats of being able to outsmart enemies multiple times. During his debut he showed that he was capable of outwit Captain Hook and his crew and take control of the Jolly Roger. *'Speed, Agility & Reflexes': Being a monkey, King Zongo is also very fast, agile, and he possesses good reflexes. *'Swordsmanship': King Zongo has demonstrated some swordsmanship abilities, despite it not being known whether he had any training. Role in the series King Zongo first appeared in the episode "The Monkey Pirate King" ,he and his crew of monkey pirates take control of the Jolly Roger in order to reach Pirate Island.Meanwhile Captain Hook and his crew soon arrive on Pirate Island by rowboat to reclaim the ship, but are quickly captured in a net.King Zongo mock Hook for his efforts before setting eyes on Pirate Island as his new palace. King Zongo and his forces soon out number Jake and his crew casting them out of their hideout. Not one to give up Jake and his mateys soon storm the hideout but King Zongo the various defenses the young pirates plan on Captain Hook on them.Things look bleak for the young pirates, until Jake relies they could sneak back into the hideout through Bucky's Grotto.Back inside Jake and his crew devised a plan to rid there island home of King Zongo and his forces for good. The young pirates exploits Zongo's weakness for treasure the causing the monkey king through the bowls of Pirate Island. King Zongo was soon defeated by Jake and his crew but the silly monkey refused to give up until Jake revealed Zongo's floating treasure chest flying away thanks to Izzy's pixie dust. Zongo pleaded with Jake to release his minions to allow him to reclaim the his treasure, Jake agreed to let Zongo and his crew free if they promise to leave Pirate Island and never return. Zongo reluctantly agrees to Jake's terms and he and his band of monkeys are set free to reclaim the treasure. Meanwhile, Captain Hook and his crew soon mange to free themselves form the net and take back the Jolly Roger once more but this is short lived once Hook and his crew notice King Zongo's treasure chest and attempt to take it, only to discover it was merely full of bananas. King Zongo and crew manage to sneak back aboard the Jolly Roger forcing Hook and his crew off the ship, marooned on deserted island in the middle of the Never Sea and at the mercy of Tick-Tock the Crocodile as they sail away. King Zongo and his crew reappear in the episode "Monkey Tiki Trouble",Still longing for a ship for himself he follows Captain Hook and his crew from the tree tops, as Hook and crew search for the legendary golden Monkey Tiki of Monkey Picchu. When Zongo attempts to steal the idol from Hook the powers of the Monkey Tiki is released causing both Captain Hook and King Zongo to switch bodies. Zongo took full advantage of Hook's crew who believed he was still Hook allowing Zongo to take control of them.However Jake and his crew manage to help return Zongo and Hook back into their proper bodies. Zongo is last seen as he and his monkey pirates are sent back onto there raft and Hook returns to command of the Jolly Roger. King Zongo and his crew reappear in the episode "Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!",as Captain Hook and his crew search through the Never Land jungle for Zebra Bananas. One of Zongo's monkey minions manage to swoop down and swipe the bundle of Zebra Bananas the pirate crew, when Hook and his crew finally catch up they discover Zongo has them all much to Hook's disappointment causing the bumbling crew to fall into the mud of Mire Pit.Later Zongo and his crew flee with the Zebra Bananas they stumble upon Jake and his crew who use there new powers of the Pirate Power Bandanas they received from Peter Pan to stop Zongo. When Skully's drops his Power Bandana of super strength it is recovered by King Zongo. With his new found might Zongo attempts to rampage across Never Land to steal the Zebra Bananas once more. Jake and his allies use their remaining Power Bandanas to outwit the Monkey King.In a fit of rage Zongo uses his Power Bandana to lift the Jolly Roger in attempt to crush the young pirates, but doing so allowed Jake and crew to swoop down and recapture the Power Bandana from Zongo leaving him powerless once more. Zongo and his minions are last seen fleeing in terror alongside Hook and his crew from Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Episode Appearances Season Three *"The Monkey Pirate King" (first appearance) Season Four *"Monkey Tiki Trouble" *"Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!" Trivia *King Zongo is the seventh villain to visit Pirate Island in the series after Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky,Bones,Beatrice Le Beak and Fast Claw. **Zongo is noticeably the second villain who desired to take over Pirate Island since Captain Hook in "Hide the Hideout!". **King Zongo is the fifth villain to make inside Jake's Hideout in the series after Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky,Bones in "Hideout…It's Hook!". *King Zongo is noticeably the second villain to steal the Jolly Roger from Captain Hook since Beatrice Le Beak in "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!". Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Monkeys Category:Henchmen Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Disney Junior Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series